


All This and Heaven Too

by Barkly



Series: Chemicals Collide [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Companion Piece, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, as usual no real context required look I mean it's PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: Akaashi catches you off guard with a new toy for the bedroom, but you are more than eager to join him in this experiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to two lovely friends for putting up with my messy first draft and motivating me to get this done ilu guys
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

You kept your expression carefully blank while you studied Akaashi’s gift. By now he knew you well enough to have categorised all your reactions to a situation like this. If you scowled, it was not for you. A softer grimace usually meant you’d be up to it, you just needed some time to get used to the idea. An elated smile was followed by trying it out the very same day. However, when you kept your reaction hidden that meant...  
  
_Just how ready am I to admit this turns me the fuck on?_  
  
As always, Akaashi did not push you too hard, just a little smirk playing on his lips as he talked to you. “Let me know what you think, alright? I expect we might have a fun time with it later.” Planting the seed of that visual in your mind, Akaashi left you to do some work at home.  
  
And mull over the idea you did.  
  
You lounged on the sofa, knowing Akaashi worked on his newest project in the adjacent room. In your hands you held the packet, fingers gliding over the printed image.  
  
Damn him.  
  
Somehow he always managed to pull these stunts with perfect timing, pinpointing with uncanny precision the moment that would catch you off guard the most. Whether this particular kink had crossed your mind before or not, now it was all you could think about.  
  
Since Bokuto was still at practise, Akaashi had left you alone with yourself and your thoughts (which rapidly grew more heated). Fuck. Your patience would be thoroughly tested today. However, you could not wait to tear at the package and opened it, taking out the multiple components.  
  
The pads of your fingers explored the texture of a relatively modest dildo, the smallest in the assortment. You found a grand total of three, including a double-ended one that made the corner of your mouth twitch upward, unbidden images rising up of you fucking both yourself and Akaashi or Bokuto simultaneously. A shiver ran down your spine that had nothing to do with the temperature. But for now your mind fixated on just the man in the apartment with you, probably working on a project with that stoic expression on his face - while fully aware of the fantasies he had implanted inside you.  
  
You bit your lip, thinking about all the new ways you now had at your disposal to break down his composure. The harness came out of the box last, and you fiddled with the straps, holding it in front of your hips. The size seemed about right, as expected from Akaashi.  
  
The rest of your afternoon was spent unproductively, your mind distracted by possibilities. You tried to stay engrossed in the current book you were obsessed with, but your eyes skimmed over the words without taking anything in.  
  
While you waited, Akaashi only came outside for a cup of tea. The smirk he wore made you want to drag him over to the bedroom and shove him down on the mattress without further delay. Your expression must have been easy to read, because he leaned down behind you and pressed a lingering kiss on your neck. “Let me finish up first, okay? Then you can do whatever you want with me.”  
  
“You did it on purpose. Giving me something like this and then not letting me have my way with you,” you groaned. Sighing, you turned your head to pout at him. “Curse me for being a responsible adult who knows you have a deadline next week.”  
  
He chuckled right next to your ear, not helping your predicament. “Think of it like this,” he said. “Now Koutarou might be back in time to watch us. You like an audience, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh god, get back to work before I bend you over the couch right now.”  
  
You shook your head as you watched him leave, sending one last fiery glance over his shoulder.  
  
Luckily for you, the afternoon was almost over. You even resisted shoving your hand down your pants, wanting to save it for later. At some point Bokuto messaged you and Akaashi that he was on his way home, and he burst through the door about thirty minutes later. He slipped off his shoes and dropped his bag right in the doorway. After loudly proclaiming his arrival, Bokuto stepped through the apartment and swooped down to kiss you, the faint salty scent of sweat surrounding him. He didn’t even notice the new toys lying next to you on the couch cushion.  
  
The way he smelled after an intense practise was far more addictive to you than any cologne and you licked at his lips, eager for more. Even a simple kiss was enough to make you moan, adding fuel to the throbbing between your legs from an afternoon’s worth of build-up.  
  
You could feel him grin into the kiss, and were not at all surprised by his smug expression when he broke away. “That happy to see me, huh?”  
  
“Oh, you have no idea.”  
  
That was when he spotted the harness and various attachments, his eyebrows shooting up as he realised what he was looking at. He picked up the strap-on and stared at it in fascination. “Holy shit.”  
  
“Do you like it?” you purred. “Keiji got it for me.”  
  
He shook his head, as though not quite ready to believe what he saw with his own two eyes. “ _Do I like it_? Fuck, babe.” Bokuto turned back to you and chewed on his bottom lip, the question obvious in his face.  
  
A soft groan escaped you as you stretched your limbs, working out the stiffness from an afternoon of lazing on the couch. “You can watch if you want, of course.”  
  
His demeanour changed instantly, pleading eyes boring into you as he pouted. Though you knew his feelings were not actually hurt and he’d bounce back within seconds, you still shifted your position so you could kiss him again. Your fingertips were a featherlight touch as you traced his jawline to his chin.  
  
“Is that okay?” you asked, resting your forehead against his. “Keiji went through the effort to get me this, I want to repay him properly. Of course” - your smile curled into a smirk - “you can get the same treatment some other time, if you want.”  
  
Instantly he cheered up, any trace of despondency melting away. Bokuto pressed a light kiss on the tip of your nose, then put down the harness and straightened up. “In that case, no problem,” he said, flashing you a confident grin.  
  
You rolled your eyes. “Look, Kou, you’re not fooling anyone,” you teased, “I know how much you like to watch.” Something he did not get to do as often as one might think. As the person with by far the most active sex drive in the relationship, he usually was involved in the action rather than being a spectator.  
  
Bokuto laughed, displaying not even a hint of shame at being called out. “So where is Keiji? Still working?” Bokuto asked, nudging his head towards the closed door of the room that doubled as a workspace and guest bedroom (which also came in handy whenever someone needed a break from sleeping in a tangle of three people).  
  
“He’ll probably be done soon,” you said. A short pause. “He better be.” Seriously, much longer and you’d forcibly drag him away from the drawing board.  
  
Bokuto pressed a final kiss on your cheek before taking a quick shower, his hands brushing over your shoulders as he left. You let out a soft whine as you stood up from the couch, every muscle protesting at the action. Still, you powered through the initial stiffness and made your way to Akaashi.  
  
As quietly as possible, you opened the door to Akaashi’s workroom. Despite your efforts he still took notice of you, his eyes flitting towards you for a second before returning to his schematics.  
  
You stood behind him, running a hand through his soft curls. Over his shoulder you studied his work, sketches of a rain garden along with notes about the local soil and a list of suitable plants for the project. He meticulously measured out lines, not stopping even though you twirled your fingers through the tendrils of his hair.  
  
However, his little shudder as you trailed your index finger down to the edge of his shirt did not escape your notice. “I think you’re done for today,” you murmured beside his ear, tugging at his collar.  
  
After giving him a brief chance to put up a genuine protest, you used your other hand to curl a finger around the loop of his pants, then pulled him out of the chair and through the doorway. Akaashi followed you in a deceptively meek manner, but the smirk on his lips betrayed just how much he enjoyed your assertiveness. You picked up your new toy along the way.  
  
You listened to the sound of the shower and Bokuto’s singing as you dragged Akaashi into the bedroom. He sounded good today, belting out some current pop tune that the radio played to the point of frustration - but hearing it from Bokuto made you smile.  
  
Unable to help yourself, you hummed along with Bokuto as you dropped the harness and attachments on the bed. Then you turned around and put a hand on the back of Akaashi’s head, pulling him into a hungry kiss. You took your time to undress him, drawing teasing lines over his stomach and chest when your hands sneaked underneath his shirt. His muscles twitched under your touch and you leaned in, nipping at his neck. You quickly took off the garment, then returned your lips to their previous activity. Akaashi inhaled sharply when you bit down, his hands tugging at your sweater.  
  
Neither of you were in a hurry, content to wait until Bokuto returned before moving on to make the most out of Akaashi’s gift.  
  
One by one, clothes fell on the floor, hands slowly exploring each other. Soon you found yourselves lying on the bed nothing but underwear, you on top of Akaashi and grinding your hips into him. His breathing was a little uneven, partly from the friction you created, but also out of anticipation for what was to come. He brushed his fingers through your hair, carefully angling your head so he could explore your mouth thoroughly, his tongue curling around yours. Your hands were lower, brushing over the curve of his rear. One teased the edge of his boxers, fingers splayed over the back of his leg and inner thigh.  
  
Akaashi hissed when your other hand pressed against the prominent bulge covered by his underwear, his hips jerking into your touch.  
  
In the bathroom, the sound of the shower halted and Bokuto whistled happily, a sharp contrast with the heated atmosphere between you and Akaashi. You were filled with relief at the prospect of Bokuto almost joining you in the bedroom; Akaashi’s cock twitched against your hand and you worried he might not even last through prep.  
  
Akaashi pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard. With sharp eyes he gazed up at you, his hands cupping your face before gliding down to your neck. You ground down on him again, and the way he moaned your name sent a shock through your body that made you question whether you’d last much longer than him.  
  
In a merciful mood, you stopped the roll of your hips and started to pull down his boxers instead. You giggled when Akaashi’s hands instantly reached to tug on your panties, then helped him slide them off. His chest rose and fell heavily and his jaw was taut from tension. “Almost, just wait a little longer,” you said, hand curling around his now exposed cock. You ran a finger through the precum leaking from the tip, making a mental note to ensure Akaashi did not come too soon.  
  
He groaned, a shudder running through his body as you pressed open-mouthed kisses on his chest. His hips bucked when you grazed your teeth over a nipple, then focused your attention there.  
  
His voice came out strained when he said your name. “Don’t wait too long,” he said, his fingers playing along the ridges of your spine, a gentle brush that rose goosebumps on your skin. Akaashi sighed in relief when the bathroom door opened, humid warmth flowing into the bedroom.  
  
The moment Bokuto stepped out you could tell he had hurried, not even drying his hair properly. Drops of water fell from the tendrils of his wet locks, soaked up by the carpet underneath. He carried a towel and wore your bathrobe, the one he always stole because ‘it’s so fluffy’. The sight make you shake your head, smiling.  
  
You sat up straight, straddling Akaashi’s hips. You took a moment to admire him, examining the red flush on his chest along with the hickeys you had left on his skin. His hair was tousled and a slight daze started to draw over his eyes; the clearest proof of how far along he already was.  
  
A low growl rumbled in Bokuto’s chest and he stepped forward, leaning over the bed to give Akaashi a short but hard kiss. “I don’t know which one of you I’m more jealous of right now,” he grunted. He handed you the towel before stealing a kiss, nipping at your bottom lip. Though he seemed reluctant to break away, the kiss did not linger long - perhaps out of concern that he would not be able to stop.  
  
“I love you,” you sighed against his lips, breaths intermingling.  
  
A huge smile appeared on Bokuto’s face, radiating happiness and excitement. “Love you, too,” he said, then gave Akaashi a meaningful glance to indicate he was included in this statement as well.  
  
Akaashi swallowed thickly and grazed his hand over Bokuto’s leg, an attempt at reciprocating the words. Bokuto winked and moved away from the bed, instead sitting down in the room’s lone chair. Though the robe had already fallen open, revealing his half-hard cock, he now shrugged it off entirely.  
  
For a moment you wondered whether he had already touched himself in the shower, but filed away the thought. Right now you wanted to focus on Akaashi. You put down the towel and reached for the nightstand, taking out the small bottle of lube. Your eyes lingered over a cock ring, but a glance at Akaashi confirmed he was fully hard already and you were too late to use it. You sighed, cursing yourself for not thinking about it earlier when he was still soft. Luckily, you had other means at your disposal to prevent any.. premature accidents.  
  
Akaashi rolled to his side, turning his back to you but facing Bokuto, who looked absolutely mesmerised by Akaashi’s aroused state. A light bounce in one of his legs, Bokuto licked his lips as you lubed up your fingers.  
  
You nuzzled into the crook of Akaashi’s neck, your hand trailing down his side. His back arched into your touch, a soft moan escaping him when you reached forward and firmly gripped the base of his cock. He sighed your name, turning his head so he could see the languid smile on your face.  
  
“Wouldn’t want to disappoint me by finishing before I get the chance to fuck you, would you?” you teased, softly poking the tip of his nose. The affectionate gesture left a small drop of lube on his skin before he wiped it and you had to hold back a giggle.  
  
You draped yourself over him, half-sitting, half-laying on your side behind him as you got to work. One hand remained on his cock while the other nudged between his ass-cheeks. He shifted his leg for easier access, his fingers clenching into the sheets when your index finger circled around his tight hole.  
  
He inhaled sharply when you pushed inside and started a steady pace, his whimper echoed by Bokuto. You glanced up and saw Bokuto leaning forward, one arm resting on his knee while the other reached between his legs. Rather than pumping himself, he just had a loose grip on his cock, just brushing his thumb along the shaft. Bokuto did not even notice your stare, his eyes travelling along the length of Akaashi’s body instead.  
  
Akaashi’s hips jerked when you added another finger, and you could see the exact moment you hit his prostate. Mouth falling slack, his entire body squirmed against your touch. You started scissoring, drawing a string of moans out of him.  
  
“So beautiful, taking my fingers so well,” you sighed, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. Teeth scraping his skin, your mouth travelled upward to lick up a bead of sweat on his neck. Your greed expanded with every taste of him, sucking and biting wherever the mood struck you.  
  
He watched you from the corner of his eyes, and you could tell he wanted to speak, perhaps tease you or make some blunt comment. Instead you added a third finger and he choked on the words, tremors running through his spine. You soothed him with soft kisses on the bruises you had left, while setting a steady pace. After that initial touch, you avoided his prostate. You could not risk him peaking early, even with your hand wrapped around the base.  
  
A small noise from the corner of the room drew your attention. You looked up and gulped at the intensity in Bokuto’s face. He bit his lip in an attempt to stay quiet, as though trying to distance himself in a strange attempt to give you and Akaashi some privacy. Still, he flashed you a grin when your eyes met, his hand now slowly pumping his hard cock.  
  
You mirrored back his expression. Just because you wanted to focus on turning Akaashi into a mess, did not mean Bokuto had to be ignored completely. “How does he look, Kou?” you asked, stilling your fingers. Akaashi moaned in protest, and you could feel him twitch around you. “I think we can take it further, don’t you?”  
  
“Gorgeous,” Bokuto said through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed with a sharp edge to them. “Both of you. Fuck, he looks so ready, I bet he can’t wait any more.”  
  
Wanting to tease Akaashi just a second longer, you nipped at his side and gradually loosened your grip on his cock, drawing your fingers up to the tip. “I want to thank you for the gift, Keiji,” you murmured, lips brushing over skin. “Are you ready for me?”  
  
He tilted his head so you could see the unsteady smile on his face, messy hair sticking to his forehead. “I’m at your mercy.” His voice was nothing more than a sigh, but your body responded with a roar of pleasure, kindling sparks of impatience in your lower stomach.  
  
Your hands left Akaashi, causing him to hiss. You gave his ass a quick squeeze, then stood up from the bed. “Kou, want to help me with this?” you asked, holding up the harness.  
  
Eager to be of assistance, Bokuto jumped up from his chair and stabilised you as you stepped into it, then started fiddling with the straps while you studied the accompanying toys a little closer. Suddenly you felt nervous; though the fit had seemed right, you could not know for certain until you actually wore it. Being unable to actually use the strap-on would put an unwelcome, rough halt to this experience.  
  
Instead of lingering on those unpleasant thoughts, you focused on the dildos, trying to determine which one was perfect for breaking in the strap-on. After a moment of wavering you set aside the double-ended one, deciding it was better to not go all-out right away. You bit your lip as you weighed the other two in both hands. The large dildo was slightly bigger than Bokuto and though it tempted you, the other was thinner but curved in a way you knew would make prostate stimulation easier. And when you discovered the small ridges that would press against your clit, the deal was sealed.  
  
Once you made your decision, Bokuto took the dildo from you and attached it to the harness with little difficulty, only needing a moment to figure out the system. Then he finished with the final adjustments and left the strap-on fitting snugly on your hips.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Bokuto wrapped his arms around you for a quick embrace, sneaking in a sloppy kiss on your cheek. You smiled and gently tilted his chin up for a proper kiss, but broke away before it could deepen. Despite his soft whine, Bokuto retreated back to the chair without a fuss. But as eager as he was for this to continue, nothing compared to the excitement that raged through your body, sending your nerve-endings into overdrive.  
  
The unfamiliar weight at your crotch felt a little strange, but just made you more excited for what was to come.  
  
You turned back to the bed and when you saw Akaashi, you had to take a deep breath to keep your composure. He lay sprawled over the bed, an intricate landscape of marks colouring his skin. Dark eyes bore into you, willing you into coming over and just fuck him into the mattress already. A smirk played on his lips and it dawned on you with iron certainty that, despite having a semblance of control, you were playing exactly into what he wanted.  
  
Tsk.  
  
Akaashi arched his back as you approached the bed, inviting you to crawl over him and get started - but you ignored him, spreading out the plush towel, then laying on top of it. He rose an eyebrow but you just grinned, tugging at his wrist until you guided him into a straddling position.  
  
Running your hands up his thighs, you smirked at him. “What? Thought you could just lay down and enjoy the ride?”  
  
“Hmmm, it’s like I said.” He reached down to trail a finger from your sternum down to your belly button. “I’m at your mercy, so.. it's not my place to question you. Whatever you desire, my love.”  
  
You lubed up the dildo and already felt one of the ridges line up against your clit for perfect friction. Heat pooled between your legs, small pinpricks of arousal at the realisation that this was really happening. A short glance showed you that Bokuto was stroking himself in earnest now, the corner of his mouth twitching as he stared at his partners on display.  
  
“I can see now why you’re so into this position. Such a nice view,” you purred, holding onto Akaashi’s hip to guide him forward. “And, I’m free to do this.” Your fingers brushed over his shaft with a light touch, the pad of your thumb teasing the head before travelling down to reapply a firm grip around the base.  
  
Akaashi snorted, but could not deny your words. He loved to have you or Bokuto ride him, and you had long been curious what the fuss was about.  
  
Now you started to understand. With your help, Akaashi lowered down on the dildo and you could watch every tremble in his abdominal muscles, saw how the toy entered him. The twitch of his cock, the shaking of his thighs, everything was on perfect display for you to engrave into your permanent memory.  
  
Soon Akaashi was filled completely, breathing hard. You gave him a moment to adjust, then thrust your hips up.  
  
“Ah!” He grunted sharply, his head falling forward at the sudden movement. His eyes were sharp as he stared down, a small quirk on his lips. Akaashi breathed slow and deliberately, resting a hand on your abdomen to stabilise himself. “Eager, aren’t you?” Akaashi huffed and ran a hand through his hair, tangling his fingers in the tousled curls. “Fine.”  
  
He rolled his hips once, twice, as though testing out how the harness held up in this situation. You bit back a moan when the back of the dildo rubbed against your clit. Apparently satisfied with the results, Akaashi started up a languid pace under the guidance of your hand.  
  
For him, the movements in this position came more natural than they came to you, since he was used to this angle from all the times he rode Bokuto. Still, you were determined to match him, fingers digging into his hip while you thrust up. You quickly found a rhythm that worked for you, and stared up at Akaashi, mesmerised at the way he bounced in your lap.  
  
As good as the smooth ridge from the toy felt against your clit, it honestly did not compare to the stimulation you received from watching Akaashi. The angry red flush that had spread over his body, the sound of his breathy moans - made even more intense by seeing Bokuto in the corner of your eyes, looking like he wanted to devour you both. You grinned, unable to help yourself. “Enjoying the view?”  
  
He let out a strangled howl of frustration at your words and suddenly stood up from the chair, rushing over to the bed where he scooped up the bottle of lube and paced back, sitting down with an audible flop.  
  
You blinked and even Akaashi stared back over his shoulder, watching Bokuto slick up his fingers and push one inside, his roughness betraying an urgency that made you smirk. “Can’t wait until it’s you, can you?” you teased in a low voice, giving a particularly hard thrust of your hips.  
  
“Ngh!”  
  
A shudder travelled through the entire length of Akaashi’s body, his mouth suddenly falling slack as he panted - and you knew beyond any doubt that you had found his prostate. Concentrating to recreate that same angle, you forced a whimper from Akaashi when you drove your hips up again.  
  
“Want me to make a mess out of you, too?” You grinned, catching Bokuto’s eyes while you loosened your grip on Akaashi cock, slowly pumping his length instead.  
  
Bokuto let out a low growl, adding a second finger so hastily that you knew he must be pushing himself. He cursed as his eyes followed the rise and fall of your hips, an almost aggressive scowl on his face. “More than anything,” he managed to get out, setting a punishing pace with his fingers while his other hand just rubbed against the tip of his cock.  
  
Akaashi hissed when you increased the force of your thrusts, his head falling forward and eyes shut tightly. The hand on your abdomen trembled and twitched, searching for an anchor and finding your wrist. His cheeks and neck burned with a red glow, a small trail of saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth.  
  
You felt a sharp jolt at the sight, along with a tight clenching in your chest.  
  
As a man with iron self-control, Akaashi could be a difficult person to bring to a completely unhinged state. Just the sight of that never failed to make you burn up, and along with the increased pace you rushed to an unexpected orgasm. You gasped at the sudden explosion of heat and electricity, jerking your hips to chase the pulses that racked through your body.  
  
Through the barrage of sensations you tried to keep your body under control, thrusting up into Akaashi with increased intensity. Judging by the angry twitching of his cock, he was also on the brink of his climax. You pumped him faster, your other hand moving up from his hip and tracing over his smooth muscles. The skin was hot under your touch and Akaashi let out ragged groans when your thumb dragged over his nipple.  
  
He tended to be on the quiet side when he took a more submissive role in bed, surrendering himself to the pleasure and getting lost in the overwhelming sensations instead. However, today he was vocal and you soaked up every whimper of your name, every grunt as you rocked your hips to fuck him.  
  
You swallowed thickly when you saw a tear forming at the corner of his eye, your lips parting as you reached up. Cradling Akaashi’s cheek in the palm your hand, you found yourself cooing encouragements, words of _good boy_ and _so beautiful for me_ spilling from your lips.  
  
A loud groan on the side temporarily distracted you, and you saw Bokuto slumped against the chair, his body limp and cum smeared over his abs. You felt a twinge of regret at missing his orgasm, but the view of his heavy panting, the dazed look on his face and sprawled, boneless limbs made up for it. The tip of his finger was still inside, as though he was too spent even for the small effort of moving his hand.  
  
As much as you wanted to, your gaze did not linger on Bokuto. Instead you turned your attention back to Akaashi, determined to see him through this. You used the last of your strength to thrust even harder, toes curled into the sheets and your hand pumping in time with the roll of your hips.  
  
Akaashi’s nails dug into your wrist as he started to lose his rhythm, rocking into your hips without clear direction as he reached his climax. A raw sound tore from deep inside his throat, such a stark difference from his usually unruffled and controlled voice that you couldn’t help but moan in response. He came in thick, long spurts, spilling over your hand and his stomach.  
  
You felt a strange, almost profound sense of triumph at seeing his face twisting in pleasure as he finished, an involuntary smile materialising on your lips.  
  
He breathed hard as he recovered, both hands resting on your sides as he leaned over you. After a moment of quiet he started to slide off you, and you sat up straight to help him lay down on the bed. He moaned softly as the dildo slipped out of him, his lips still parted and eyes gazing off into nowhere. Then they suddenly blinked into focus and met yours. He rasped your name. “So... did you enjoy the gift?”  
  
An unstoppable burst of giggles bubbled up from your chest and you laughed, tenderly brushing the hair out of his face. “Are you kidding me, silly?”  
  
Bokuto joined you, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers over Akaashi’s shoulder. You leaned over Akaashi to kiss Bokuto, a messy, tired meeting of lips. With a sigh you broke away, leaning your forehead against his broad shoulder.  
  
“If you don’t mind,” you said, voice muffled, “I’d like to wait until some other time before we try this out.” The occasional tremor ran through your body, utterly drained by the physical exertion.  
  
It was Bokuto’s turn to laugh, a reassuring hand rubbing over your back. “Don’t worry! This was more than enough to sate me for today,” he said, his words woven with a content sense of amusement. Bokuto pulled away, giving you an affectionate smile and pressing a quick kiss on the top of Akaashi’s head before standing up from the bed. “Hey! How about I go make some dinner for you two? You deserve it after this show. _Fuck_ that was amazing!”  
  
Akaashi rolled on his back, a small smile on his face. “Sounds perfect.”  
  
You nodded in agreement, absent-mindedly stroking Akaashi’s arm. “You’re the best.”  
  
Laughing again, Bokuto enthusiastically mussed up both your and Akaashi’s hair. “No, no! Not today,” he said, grinning, “today it’s you two!” Considering how often Bokuto liked to describe himself as nothing short of ‘the best’, you appreciated the compliment all the more.  
  
Bokuto retreated to the bathroom for a quick clean-up, leaving you and Akaashi to yourselves. You curled up on the bed next to him, nuzzling your nose against his shoulder. “So... a shower, maybe?”  
  
He pressed a kiss on your forehead, and you could feel soft puffs of breath on your skin. After making a soft sound of approval, he groaned and stretched his limbs, forcing you to break away from the cosy crook of his shoulder. “Good idea.” But contrary to his words, Akaashi did not move from his spot, choosing to first cup your cheek and guide your lips to his for a long, heartfelt kiss.

* * *

  
A warm, content feeling settled in your stomach as you sat on the couch, huddled underneath a snug blanket together with Akaashi. He leaned against you, damp hair tickling your cheek while you kept an arm wrapped around him. On the table stood two steaming cups of tea, and the TV played some kind of historical documentary that you tried but failed to pay attention to.  
  
You could hear Bokuto in the kitchenette, working hard on a meal while singing that pop tune again. If you turned around, you knew for sure that you’d see him swaying to a beat only he could hear, messing around so much with the food that you’d worry he might chop his own finger off. His culinary repertoire was a bit more limited than Akaashi’s, but the smells that started to fill up the apartment promised you a hearty meal.  
  
Other than those sounds, the room was quiet. You and Akaashi had not exchanged a single word after settling on the couch, but you didn’t need them. The way he kept curling up closer to you spoke loud and clear, as if he tried to melt into you.  
  
You sighed happily and buried your face into his hair, taking in the clear aroma of his shampoo and an underlying essence of his own natural scent. He shifted again, almost sitting in your lap at this point, and you kissed the top of his head, holding him just a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> My [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com)~


End file.
